


Patchwork

by Chi (Izaren)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaren/pseuds/Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Freud's not dead (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wistera (Part 1)

He had first seen the other during one of his excursions out of Azwan. Hair of spun gold and eyes of amethyst, adorned the young merchant as he sold his wares, unknowing that he, Freud, watched from above, next to a window with a sense of beguile calmness. The wind was cooling- despite the harsh sun beating down on the humans' back. He continued to keep watch as the fair merchant sold his wares- caring not for the heat  - as long as he could keep his eyes on the blonde. 

As the day passes towards darkness, he dimly realised how thin the crowd was getting- and that was good- he would be able to appreciate the other's features more, like his hair of sunlight- and who's that who approached Beloved- and dare to touch him so fondly?!

It was only coincidence that he managed to glimpse a raven mask poking out of the other man's pocket- and that was how he first saw the Master Thief Raven- and also known as his first meeting with his first victim out of love.

He would have him- ** _no matter what_**.

 

* * *

 

Lately, he had been feeling a constant itch at the back of his mind. Someone was watching him, but who? It could be a guard, or it could even be an obsessive girl who found a crush. The guard is more to be feared- he himself could be recognised any time. How he wish he could join his Master in his flights! If only the gyspy who was supposed to be caring for the stall wasn't sick!

If it was a young girl's eyes, he would have known - they aren't as good at hiding as they think- he could tell where they were hiding or standing in a lovestruck stupor immediately! Whoever thought he was oblivious to their gaze ought to get their eyes checked, or his name isn't Phantom!

Yet... It did not feel like the stern wary glare of a cautious person, nor the lovesick stare of puppy love, but more of a.. a gaze.. of..? He shuddered slightly. Whatever it was, he did not want to know, he decided with a firm nod. Matters like this are best to be ignored till Master comes back and they can share their days!

The prickling feeling _remained_.

 

* * *

 

A good day to relax slightly and liberate lesser goods from the dwellings of the rich fools today, he thinks! Sadly he can't relax yet- not till he gets to the caravan- or perhaps maybe to where his apprentice is manning the stall? He wasn't carrying any bulky goods after all- no one can tell, right?

Swooping down from the roof into a dusty alleyway, he glances around with a critical eye, looking out for any pesky city guards or lord forbid- a palace guard! They always managed to see through his disguises- perhaps he's getting too old for this?

Smiling mischievously, he turned his cloak outwards and strode down the path to greet his apprentice. Inwardly, he sighed. There's a high chance of him being nagged at but the sight of his apprentice being a merchant was just too cute-

_He stumbled._

Senses alert, he tried to pick on where the malicious aura directed at him came from. Despite the turmoil he feels, none of it showed on his face as he greeted Phantom. Yet as he laid his eyes on the little bird's pensive face he could feel the aura darkened even further. Shuddering slightly, he wondered- just who did the little one attract now..?


	2. Wistera (Part 2)

He's at it again. These constant stealing runs.. No matter. It works for what he had planned, after all. Besides, these runs are highly dangerous for Beloved- he could get discovered as having connections to that Thief and the palace would call their forces to take them out- he can't afford for that- never!

It would be so easy.. So, so easy, to just adjust a few things here and there, unknown to the Thief, and erase any of his presence afterwards, letting not a single remnant of himself behind.  And if he dies, all the better!

Freud will get what he wants. Even if it's through _**blood**_.

 

* * *

 

Recently, there seems to be eyes on him whenever he went on one of his 'runs'. While normally, he would appreciate more people spreading the rumours around, the eyes seems to be of malicious intent.. Perhaps the same pair from before..?

He would think on it later- he has a bauble to steal and an apprentice to placate-!

It was the last thought on Raven's mind as he slipped from the roof and fell into an alleyway, resulting in broken bones and a fading light from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He's late. That was the first thought on Phantom's mind as he closed the stall for the rest of the day. Did he get caught? Or was he busy with a tricky catch? Baseless thinking would get him nowhere, he decided. Getting back to the camp and inquiring further would be the best option.

As he walked back, he could not help but shiver. The eyes were back again. They had disappeared a day ago, and he had thought that they lost interest, but.. They were back now with a strong intensity.. That familiar sound..

Mourning cries.

No. It cannot be. It must be a young child passing or even another man- it can't be Raven- he promised to meet him! Rushing down the path, he was greeted with sombre and sorrowful looks. No- no! Raven can't die- he can't! What would become of him if Master dies?! It's not Master- it can't be! But that body- that oh so, so, untamable inky hair-

His world _broke_ on that day.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Freud angry is bad. The things he does to placate him.. Phantom's not running away- really!

"No, no, no.. This doesn't suit him- nor the others in that pile.."

Getting a gift for Freud is hard. That's a law of the universe, Phantom decided, as he searched his treasury for something to gift to Freud as an apology. It's not that he meant to make him displeased- not at all- but the glint was so tempting.. How was he to know that it was a gift from one of Freud's mentors?! It an abstract looking gold bauble and it was just sitting there, gathering dust... He just couldn't resist.

And now he was paying the price.

Sob.

Not really. This wasn't the first time after all,  only this time Freud seemed a tad more angry than usual.. He's not running away, really.

...Why does it feel like the universe is laughing at him?

Hm, that piece looks stunning..

 

* * *

 

"No, Phantom, for the fifth time, I don't want something you've stole. "

"But Freeeeuuuud... The crown looks _lovely_ on you! At least wear it for fun?"

Freud glared at the troublesome blonde. If glares could kill, Phantom could have been killed twice. Or quadruple. No one wants Freud to glare at them. Not only is it heart-stopping, it's also horrible and horrifying.

Sighing, he turned away from the thief and returned to work. "No means no. Now, I got work to do, so will you please..?"

Phantom pouted and left Freud alone, taking the would-be gift with him.

 

* * *

 

"That went.. Badly.. What do I do now?"

Sulking on a sucker, Phantom paced around in his room. If one of the items he liberated wouldn't work, does that mean he had to pay for something?!

Wait. Wait wait wait.

Perhaps.. To buy is to exchange something of worth for another, correct? Therefore... He still had nothing that could interest Freud.

Freeeeuuuud.. Why must he be so picky in gifts...

What does Freud like? He's a scholar firstly and a mage on the second. Perhaps a new robe? No, it's too troublesome to get measurements.. A new wand? No, Freud's current staff is fine-tuned to himself- a new medium would be redundant. Perhaps a book? Getting one that he had not read is doable, but the energy used... It's for Freud- so a book it is!

Nodding his head determinedly, Phantom went to get ready for his latest plan.

 

* * *

 

"So.. You didn't steal this?"

Freud stared at the book in his arms. The title was familiar, but it wasn't one he had read before. The book was thick, and old. Taking a sniff, Freud nodded his head minutely in confirmation. Old enough to be a relic.

"Not at all. I left a pile of gold on the shelf. "

Cocking an eyebrow, he watched as Phantom fidget before his eyes before sighing. Perhaps he had been a tad hasty in blowing up at the thief.. It was a gift from one of his mentors, yes, but it's not worth as much as his friendship with the thief..

Which mentor gave him that anyway?

Regardless..

"I suppose.. I can accept this.. Thank you, Phantom. "

Turning around to set the book on his table, he barely missed Phantom drooping his shoulders in relief. Surely his approval doesn't mean that much to him, right?

"Whew! And here I thought you would be glaring at me every minute, Freudy!"

"What- get out of here!"

Frowning his eyes in mock irritation, Freud shooed the laughing thief from his house before returning to studying the text..

_Oh._

Trust Phantom to have found a book he hadn't read.. But did he have to steal it that way? The owner was quite frantic in returning his money, stating that the book had been weirdly stolen and paid for by someone unseen..

Really now. All he did was deliver and paid for the book he asked for two days ago, faster.

Well. At least he tried. Rolling his eyes, Freud made himself comfortable and sat down to read in the afternoon's light.


	4. Wisteria (Part 3)

Strolling down the path, Freud could not help but whistle a random tune as he walked towards the little bird's stall. It has been weeks since the death of that peasant and the blonde had recovered partly, with the help of his own tribes. He might not hold the heart of the little bird yet, but he's certain that he would, soon.

But how to do it? There's so many ways, yet so little time.. If he kept disposing of other potentials, it would not take long until his beloved gave up on love. And that would no do, no matter how much that would made him happy. The stability of his love is something much to desire- as much as he would love a broken doll that cares only for him- it would be better in the long run if he's sane.

It won't be long now before he had to leave Ariant.

 

* * *

 

Phantom sighed for the nth time as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. It was truly a pain, removing all traces of his presence from the stall for the next owner, but still, it's time he left to find a new base to take up his mentor's mantle..

Raven.. He was a great man- to think he died- he just- can't-

"Breathe. "

A pair of hands enclosed his own as a voice with a smooth tenor to it rang through the air- and through his mind. Doing as the voice instructed, he was almost presently surprised to feel that the man was massaging his hands in ways that helped in relaxing him further. Feeling calmer, Phantom lifted his hands from the stranger's and looked up.

Blue.

That was all he noticed as he focused on the stranger's face. He had eyes as blue as the skies above, and was clad in a robe of worn black. Mysterious eyes with an odd glint beheld him as he mechanically composed himself.

"Are you alright now?"

Idly, he wondered if the man was a mage. To wear black in this heat? He must have casted a cooling spell on himself..

Gaining back his bearings, Phantom replied, "Yes- thank you, may I ask for the name of my saviour?"

The stranger chuckled. Strange.

 

* * *

 

Freud couldn't help himself. Saviour? How odd. He wouldn't classify himself as one..

"Freud. My name's Freud. And you are?"  
"Freud.. A good name, I think! My name's Phantom."

Phantom.. So that's his name.. It was pretty accurate. His eyes gleamed secretly, and he walked quite smoothly.. Like he was floating, at times.

"-would invite you for a drink, but I dearly need to leave.."  
"You are leaving?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Freud could not help parroting the blonde. He's leaving? That's unexpected. But not unwelcomed. If Phantom was leaving now, then his half-formed plans could be discarded and his departure would be pushed up.

 

* * *

 

"Yes, it's about time for me to seek my fortune elsewhere now!"

"Ah.. I should not bother you with your packing then. "

Phantom frowned minutely. He can't just let the other walk away now- not without anything-

Perhaps.

"Wait!"

As Freud paused and turned back to glance at him, Phantom quickly rummaged through his bag, before settling on something.

"Here- it's nothing special, but it's a gift of gratitude, at least. Before you protest- I insist. "  
"I.. Thank you..! You didn't have to.."

Smiling, Phantom shook his head before waving off the mage. He's a strange one, he thinks. To wear black in the middle of the desert heat in Ariant.. Strange, but nice. Hopefully, the necklace will enable him to recognise Freud again..

He deeply wanted to talk with him more. 


End file.
